A Prince Needs a Princess
by Water Flower 2009
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era forever and meets up with Sesshomaru. First posted story EVER so please be nice to me.-.-" Anyways, please R&R. I own nothing! TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

**A PRINCE NEEDS A PRINCESS: INUYASHA STYLE**

BY: Fire Flower 1234567890

"Kagome...it's time." InuYasha said sadly. Poor Kagome was hugging her adopted son for what could be the last time.

"...right." she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheek. She wanted to stay so badly but she knew that she couldn't. She pulled away to look at little, crying Shippo and said softly "Stay strong, Shippo." and kissed his forehead goodbye.

"I'll try, Momma." he said through his tears.

"That's my boy." She walked over to Sango. "Goodbye, Sango. I'll miss you so much." she said hugging her best buddy ever.

"I will too, Kagome." Through their tears, they put friendship bracelets on each other and hugged each other one last time.

Moving on to Miroku, she said bowing " Goodbye, Miroku. And thank you for being there for me."

"No, thank _you_, Kagome."

"Hmm?!"

"If it weren't for you, I would have never met Sango and I would have never lifted this curse from my family and I."

She smiled. "Well then, you're welcome, Miroku. And goodbye."

"Good bye, Kagome."

She turned to InuYasha. "Okay...I'm ready, InuYasha."

They


	2. Chapter 2

**A PRINCE NEEDS A PRINCESS**

BY: Fire Flower 1234567890

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 2- A New Job and a New Life

-----End of Kagome's Last Year In College-----

-----Kagome-----

Yesterday, I got out of school, and now I'm off to my first job interview with a man named Sessho Taisho. (Hey, that rhymes!) Hopefully, he'll be my first employer. I've done a little research on him and apparently, he's a total ladies-killer because of his good looks and I tried too find a picture of him on Google, but I couldn't find anything so I have no idea what he's like entirely. I _do _know however that he is the president of Rin-chan's Playhouse, a company that manufactures and designs toys for young children. His last secretary quit because she was picked on by all the other female employees over her being to close to Sessho. I think her name was Miki. He's been the president for many years, so I'm kind of expecting him to be at least in his mid-forties or older. I wonder what he's like in real life. Well, I'm sure he's at least _kind of_ nice. I mean he _is _the president of a toy company. Did I mention that he's single? He's never been married so maybe he's in his thirties instead. Hmm... How old is he? I've heard that he looks like he's in late-twenties but has long silver hair. Now that I think about it, his name and description really reminds me of Sesshomaru, but is there a way that he's still alive after 500 years? Or am I just jumping to conclusions?

I'll be honest, I'm _way _excited for this job. Sure, working at Clair's part time was pretty fun, but even if I got a full time job there _and_ worked a little overtime, I wouldn't be able to support myself for very long. I'd be lucky to get any meat at all, and I love meat! I wouldn't be able to survive without meat!! Plus, being a secretary is more my "thing". If I get this job, I will earn $500/hour and get the weekends off! That's $20,000/week and about $60,000/month!! Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me! But that also means that this will be a very stressful job, especially around Christmas.

I'm waiting at the train station for the train to come. I'm dressed in a little black dress that reaches just below the knees with a lavender ribbon around my rib cage, lavender crane earrings, a tiger eye necklace with fresh water pearls, and black tights and flats. My hair was up in a nice, neat, high ponytail. I painted my nail lavender with purple sparkles. Through my nervousness, I started tapping my foot very rapidly. I looked at her watched often, noticing that the train was running 3 minutes late. The station wasn't very packed considering that it was late morning on a Thursday. I sat on the train staring out the window very intently, making doubly sure that I wouldn't get off at the wrong stop. I half ran out of the station when I got off the train even though I had plenty of time to spare all I wanted to do was to give my nerves the peace of mind that they really needed. The office was really close to the station so that would also be a nice bonus of not having to walk very far every morning.

I walked into the large company across the street to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi," said to the woman behind the desk. "I'm here for a job interview."

"Aren't you a little early?"

"Well, if I took the next train, I would have been late."

"Ah, that makes more sense. Anyway, Mr. Taisho is in a meeting right now so do you have your resume?"

"Yep!"

"Then I hope you have something to do in the," she looked at the clock on her computer. "35 minutes before you have to head up there."

"I had a feeling that would be the case, so I brought a book with me."

"Then I'll tell you when to head up."

"Thanks."

"By the way, my name is Sakura."

"Well then, nice to meet you, Sakura." I shook her hand. I went to the waiting chairs next to the desk, took my manga book out of my bag, and started reading it. After a half hour, I finished my book and looked at my watch and stood. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is Mr. Taisho out of his meeting yet?"

"I think so."

"Do you think he'll kill me if I go up now?"

"If anything, it'll increase your chance of getting this job. I'll let him know you're on your way up."

"Thanks; now where is his office?"

Sakura stood up and pointed to my right. "Go to the top floor through that elevator, turn left, and his office is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Good luck, Kagome. I believe in you!"

I giggled as I walked away. I followed her directions exactly and within minutes, I was in front of his 36th-floor-office. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard a faint "Come in," and peeked through the door. What I saw nearly made me faint. I paused and stared wide-eyed at the sight before me; Sesshomaru, with really short hair, sitting behind a very large desk in a medium sized room with a whole bunch of books and records. I was thoroughly shocked. He glanced up from his books, lifted his head, and also stared at me with wide eyes. "Miko?" he whispered quietly. I could just barely hear him.

"Miko?"

"Sesshomaru?"

_Author Note:_

_Me: YES! IKNOW! I'm going to DIE! But before you decide to kill me because I took so freakishly long to update, I have to say that my stupid computer was being a bastard so I couldn't update._

_Sesshomaru: You swear? _

_Me: ...Yessss?...Why?_

_Sesshomaru: ...stupid._

_Me:*snap* Hey! Fluff-face! *smirk Don't make me tell our fans about your little...performance from New Years._

_Continued..._

_R&R! Or I will find you... _


End file.
